The Reikai Tentai Meets Inuyasha
by blacklight331
Summary: INUYYH Crossover. The Reikai Tentai meets the Inuyasha gang and some OCs. Couples: YusukeOC HieiOC KagomeInuyasha MirokuSango?
1. The Meeting

I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. I also I co-wrote this story with my friend Kristina and Courtney. By the way there is some OOC because of Kristina and Courtney. They have very odd minds. Well anyway, there is a lot Kuwabara bashing so if you don't like that, than this is not the story for you. So here we go.  
  
***  
  
The Reikai Tentai Meets Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei had just finished defeating some demon who lived in the Feudal Era, before the demon could cause any damage to the human world. They had set up camp and decided they would rest up a bit before going back to their normal time.  
  
"Kuwabara stop being so afraid of a bug," said Yusuke. He was getting very annoyed with Kuwabara saying something about a bug every couple of minutes. "I can't help it, they creep me out," Kuwabara said as he shuddered because he saw another bug. "Ningens, they are afraid of everything," muttered Hiei, thinking no one had heard him, but Kurama did. "Well, most humans find bugs disgusting, but they are actually more afraid of us than we are afraid of it."  
  
Suddenly they hear a rustle in the bush and they stop their conversation to what made the noise. Then a small cat looking creature. Kuwabara went strait towards her and held her, thinking to himself, 'Why would someone let such an adorable creature alone like this?'  
  
Then a young woman came out of the bushes and said "Oh Kirara there you are. Can I please have her back?" "Why should I let you have her? You just let off like that by herself, you are a terrible owner." The girl taking this offensively slapped him saying, "She can very easily take care of her self." Kirara started to think of the Reikai Tentai as a threat jumped out of Kuwabara's hands and went into her larger form. Kuwabara startled by this screamed when he saw her.  
  
Then the bushes started rustling again. (Guess who.) A girl with a school uniform came out of the bushes and said, "Oh Sango, Kirara there you all are, and I have been looking all over for you."  
  
Kurama tuning towards Sango and said, "I am very sorry about our friend." "Yeah, he has issues." Yusuke added. Then Hiei said, "Our friend, I think you mean you all's friend." Then Sango said, "I think he has more than issues. But apology excepted." Kirara seeing that there was not threat from the guys changed back into her smaller form.  
  
Then the bushes started to rustle again. Then suddenly a man in monk clothing comes out. (Man, what is up with people coming out of the bushes. Who is next? Okay I will shut up now.) "Sango, Kagome, Kirara, there you all are. Those smores things or what ever Kagome calls them are ready." Then he looks around at the guys and stops at Kurama and walks up to him. Then he grabs on to Kurama's hand and says, "Will you bare my child?" Kurama raises one eyebrow and very quickly takes his hands out of Miroku's and says, "I sorry but I think you have mistaken me for a girl." Miroku became red in the cheeks and immediately said that he was greatly sorry. "Now, he has issues, some really big issues." Kuwabara said.  
  
All of a sudden they heard someone scream, "KAGOME, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, where are you guys? What is taking you so long? Shippo is going to eat those smores things you all like so much." Then a man with dog-ears on top of his head came out into the clearing. Once he sees the Reikai Tentai he says, "What do you all want, especially with Kagome?" Yusuke mutters, "Can I say over protective boyfriend?" When Kagome hears this she screams, "BOYFRIEND!?"  
  
***  
  
Somewhere in the other part of the forest Inuyasha and the gang had set up camp. Shippo who happened to be out looking for firewood just came back. When he gets there and sees no one is there he thinks to himself, 'Hey, where did every body go? Oh well, more smores for me.'  
  
About ten minutes later after about half the smores are eaten by Shippo starts thinking, 'I better go look for them. No, I think I'll stay here and eat some more smores.'  
  
About another ten minutes later a very full Shippo thinks, 'My stomach really hurts. I better go look for them now." (Man, he thinks a lot.) Very slowly he walks out of the campsite and starts to go looking for them. "Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, where are you guys?" He eventually finds them in the clearing. "Oh there you are." When he sees the Reikai Tentai he asks, "Who are you people?"  
  
Kagome quickly answers, "They're just our new friends." As Hiei heard that he said, "I'm not your friend, they are." Then all of a sudden a mosquito came into the clearing and landed on Kuwabara. When he noticed this he started screaming, "Mosquitoes! Get it off me, get it off me!" With this Yusuke asked Kurama, "How come every time we see people, he always always has to embarrass me in front of them?  
  
***  
  
The gang from the Feudal Era decided to set up camp with the Reikai Tentai since well Shippo ate all the food they had. (Somebody was hungry.)  
  
Hiei was sitting under a tree minding his own business until Yusuke came to sit next to him. When he does he whispers to Hiei, "Is it me, or is Kagome hot?" Hiei replied by saying, "Its you," and walked to sit next to Kurama and Inuyasha who were talking. When he got there Kurama said, "So Inuyasha, I sense you are a dog demon." Inuyasha replied, "No I'm a half breed," like it was a bad thing. Hiei said, "What are you, wolf pee." Inuyasha yelled at him, "No, half breed." Kurama who was sitting next to Inuyasha said while he was rubbing his ears, "There in no need to yell."  
  
***  
  
It is late at night and everyone is sleeping. Well, maybe not everyone. "Inuyasha. can I sleep with you tonight, I think Yusuke is trying to get near me," Kagome whispers as she was sitting next to Inuyasha. "Go ahead," Inuyasha whispers as he puts his arms around Kagome. "Good night Kagome." "Good night Inuyasha."  
  
On the other side of the clearing each member of the Reikai Tentai was in there own sleeping bags. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sleeping. Kuwabara was talking in his sleep, "Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, snore, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty." "Now can we go home since they are all asleep?" Hiei asked to Kurama. "Patience is a virtue Hiei." Kurama said back. Eventually they all fall asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Well, it was great meeting you guys, but we got to go, bye," Yusuke said just as the him and the gang was about to leave. "Wait, you forgot him," Inuyasha said as he pointed to the still asleep Kuwabara. "Just, throw him in the river," Hiei said hoping he would drown, even though he wanted to kill him. "Feh, fine whatever," Inuyasha said and threw Kuwabara in the river.  
  
***  
  
"Will they ever meet again? Will Kuwabara drown, or will Hiei get a chance to kill him? Will." I punch the announcer dude, knocking him out. "Oh shut up, you damn announcer person. Well anyway if you want to know these things read the next chapter. Please review. 


	2. Meeting More New People

I have found the notebook with the next chapter. There is some fluff in the end. Kristina just had to add fluff. If you are someone who does not like fics that go against Kikyo, this is not the fic for you. I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yohei (she is my friend Courtney's OC), Susami (my friend Kristina's OC), and Ryu (who is based on my friend Dayne). Anyway here if chapter two.  
  
***  
  
The Reikai Tentai Meets Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting More New People  
  
***  
  
In the Inuyasha gangs campsite they were all about getting ready to eat. However, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was nowhere near. "I'm going to go look for Inuyasha." Kagome said as she got up. "But don't you want to eat?" Sango asked. "No it is okay, I'll go find Inuyasha, and when I come back I will eat." Kagome said before she walked off.  
  
***  
  
In another part of the forest a girl who seemed to look like a human shout, "Susami, where are you?" "Shh, there is strange people in the forest," Susami whispered to her sister as she looked from behind the tree.  
  
"Who is there?" Kurama asked after he heard the girls. "We are," Susami said as she and her sister came out from behind the tree. "I am Yohei and this is my sister Susami. She tells me you have met Inuyasha." Kuwabara who have happened to catch up to the gang asked all of a sudden, "Who threw me in the river?" Yusuke ignoring Kuwabara's question said to Yohei, "Yeah, we've met him! Why?" "What the hell did you say?" she was about to say more but she started to sniff the air. She smelled a familiar scent. She ended up saying, "Oh shit! Why does she have to be here! Susami you stay here! I'm going to see Inuyasha!" "Okay, but what do I do with these boys? Susami asked, but she was never answered because Yohei left.  
  
***  
  
Yohei was running through the forest. In her mind she was thinking, 'I can't believe that bitch is back!' Then she started thinking of what happened in the past.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Susami was running through the meadow towards Yohei. Yohei heard the news and tells Susami to stay right where she was and not to move. When Yohei got to the village, the shrine was blown up. In addition, some of the villagers were badly hurt. When Yohei jumped in one of the trees she saw Inuyasha running with the Shikon no Tama. Then all of a sudden an arrow shot in front of him. Then a woman's voice said, "Die, Inuyasha!" It was Kikyo's voice. She sealed Inuyasha to a tree for fifty years. After she sealed him, she died.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Yohei started jumping from tree to tree as she continued thinking to herself. 'I hate Kikyo because she should have never trusted us demons. But no, Inuyasha had to teach her that not all are evil.' Tears were coming to her eyes as she ran. 'But now look where it got her. I will find her easily by jumping fro tree to tree. She will be put in her rightful place today. I will make sure of it.'  
  
***  
  
"So, what are your names?" asked Susami. "I'm wet! I.I mean I am Ku.Kuwabara," shivered Kuwabara. "I am Yusuke," said Yusuke. "I am Kurama and this is Hiei. It is a pleasure to meet you." "Well as you probably already know I am Susami. I am a dog demon. Well half."  
  
"I noticed your sister as she called you, has some scent of a fox and dog demon? How can that be?" Kurama asked Susami. "Well, I don't really know. I have only seen her turn into half dog, half fox demon form once, and that was fifty years ago," Susami said.  
  
"How could you have lived fifty years ago when you still look 14?" Kuwabara asked. Susami had a sweat drop -_-; and said, "Are you death or something?" Hiei said, "No, he is just a dumb- ass baka ningen." "Hey shrimp! That is not right and nobody answered my question! Who threw me in the river?" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
'Man, this girl is cute.' Was all Yusuke was thinking.  
  
"Anyway, I'm going to find Yohei and Inuyasha. I will call Ryu to watch you guys,' Susami said. "We do not need to be watched," Hiei replied. "Who is Ryu?" Yusuke asked. "You will find out soon enough," was all Susami said before she left.  
  
Then Kuwabara said totally changing the subject, "Why is everybody ignoring me, and where did Urameshi go?" "He went after her," was all Hiei said before walking off.  
  
***  
  
'She runs fast. Not as fast as Hiei, but she jumps higher than Hiei,' was what Yusuke said to himself while he followed Susami who was jumping from tree to tree.  
  
"Ryu where are you." Susami started to say before she scent a strong spirit energy behind her. Then suddenly she came to the ground right in front of Yusuke and said in a stern voice, "Yusuke stop following me." "So you knew," was all he said as he walked up to her. She gave him a weird look. "All I want to say is that I want to help you and you sister," Yusuke said. Susami was caught off guard and he kissed her. [Man is someone being very flirty] Susami broke the kiss and asked, "Don't you already have a girlfriend?" "She will live," was all he said when he was about to kiss her again, but they heard someone snort.  
  
"What is all the racket, racket (snort), Susami I haven't seen you in ages," the person said as he gave Susami a quick hug. "Hello Ryu, I have been looking for you. There are two demons and one ningen over in the other part of the forest. I would be very happy if you go watch them for me please." "Sure I will," Ryu said before running off.  
  
***  
  
"Will Yohei find Inuyasha? What will Ryu do when he finds Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama? What will." "Hey, I thought I knock you unconscious." "Well now I am conscious." I take out a katana and cut the announcer dude's head off. "Now your not."  
  
Anyway, this is the end of chapter two. Soon will come chapter 3, and 4, and 5, and 6, and so on. I think. Good-bye. 


	3. Kikyo

Hi, I am back. I know I haven't updated in a long time. I'm not going type any excuses. I'm too lazy to do that.

Since BloodRoseOTDemon and HieiFan666 asked so nicely I am going to post the couples right here. They are Yusuke/OC, Kagome/Inuyasha, (sorry shadow miko) Hiei/OC, and Miroku/Sango (I think but I'm pretty sure), I think that is all, I am not completely sure.

Anyway, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha, Yohei, Sasami, and Ryu.

* * *

The Reikai Tentai Meets Inuyasha

**Chapter 3: Kikyo**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked Kuwabara. "Where?" replied Kurama. "I don't know, somewhere," said Kuwabara.

"You dumb-ass we are… wait where are we Kurama?" asked Hiei. "I am not sure," answered Kurama. Eventually they all started fighting.

Kagome comes into the clearing, and sees the guys fighting. "Guys, please stop fighting." They all stop and look at her.

"Have you all seen Inuyasha and where is Yusuke?" Kagome asked. "Yusuke went after Sasami, who went to look for Yohei, who went to find Inuyasha," Kuwabara said.

"Who are Sasami and Yohei…" Kagome started to say when someone came into the clearing.

"Hey Sasami told me to come and watched two demons and a ningen. Do you know where they are? Oh, my bad," a squirrel demon said.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked. "Why I am Ryu! Pleasure to meet you. You are Kagome, no?" Ryu said. "Yeah, how did you know? Don't answer that," Kagome replied.

"I am Kurama, this is Hiei and Kuwabara," Kurama said.

"I wonder what is taking Sasami and Yusuke," Kuwabara said. "Who is Yusuke? Oh, is he about Sasami's height and with greasy black hair?" Ryu asked. "That is him," Hiei answered. "He was kissing Sasami when I came up, and said something about his girlfriend," Ryu said.

"Then where is Yohei?" Kurama asked.

* * *

'I'm picking up a smell. It smells like death! That's Kikyo all right! I need a weapon thought. Those sacred arrows will defiantly hit me if I don't have one.' Yohei thought as she went looking fro a nearby village.

Yohei quickly got a bow, some arrows, and a sword. Then she went to go find Kikyo and Inuyasha. The first place for her to look was the sacred tree.

'Finally I'm here! Better see what they are doing.' Yohei thought when she sat in a tree. Yohei looks down and sees Miroku, Sango, and Shippo in the bushes also watching the scene in front of them.

'This is my chance!' Yohei pulled back an arrow and aims for Kikyo.

Just then Inuyasha hugs Kikyo. Kikyo saw the arrow and moved Inuyasha in its path of the arrow.

* * *

I'm really going to try to write more often now. I know it has been about a year since I've written. I'm really sorry about that. 


End file.
